


【白容】Super Car——三人一张床

by Stacychzh



Category: SuperM
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:01:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22680637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stacychzh/pseuds/Stacychzh
Kudos: 15





	【白容】Super Car——三人一张床

主白容，几句卡容

好不容易多了一天休息时间，李泰容赶紧拽着边伯贤上床盖好被子，然后打开了电脑里一早下载好的韩国恐怖片。这部片子两个人老早就约好了要看，结果nct和exo连着回归，回归完就世界各地飞着开康，一直聚不到一起。今天这个日子是李泰容精打细算过好不容易空出来的一个晚上，没了行程就赶紧拽着哥哥钻进被窝，今天一定要把这个电影给看了。当然了，看电影不是主要的，夜长梦不会多。

两人刚看过一个开头，几个不怕死的高中生非要钻进废弃的老房子里探险，电影里门吱呀一声的打开，结果自己房间门也被打开，李泰容一声尖叫响彻云霄，震的天团主唱一个激灵。  
两人把眼睛从电脑屏幕上挪开，就看到Lucas的脑袋探了进来，毛茸茸一个，无辜的问：“哥哥们我能和你俩在一起吗？”  
边伯贤有点不愿意，他等这个独处的机会也很久了。但是Lucas在这件事儿上多机灵啊，他知道该求谁。Lucas瞪着大眼睛盯着李泰容不眨眼，李泰容只好点点头，先把放在自己屁股上边伯贤的手移来，然后掀开被子让Lucas坐到自己旁边来。

Lucad一米八多的大个子坐到床上后就像小孩子似的，抱着李泰容的胳膊撒娇：“泰容哥他们都不管我，“嘴巴一撇，看起来怪可怜的，”钟仁哥和泰民哥出去了，mark和ten哥看英语电影还不肯给我开中文字幕呜呜呜...”，李泰容伸手摸摸Lucas的头，然后动手点开了中文字幕，“没事儿，跟我俩看吧，别害怕就行。”Lucas点点头，似乎是为了让李泰容能彰显一下男子汉气质，又或者是施展一下母性光辉，他把自己往下挪了挪，用被子盖住下半张脸，就留了一双眼睛在外面，然后转头看着李泰容求夸奖。李泰容被他夸张的样子逗笑了：“哎一股wuli cas kiyowo” 

边伯贤一早就知道李泰容对待nct成员是无限宽容，只要不过界，不对，过界也关系，李泰容一向是宠着。Lucas明显是对哥哥的耐心有信心，在李泰容和边伯贤的底线上撒了欢的蹦迪。边伯贤说不出拒绝的话来，想着他能在睡觉之前走了就行。

李泰容点了继续，三个人就将注意力都移到了屏幕上。这恐怖片不愧是韩国评选榜首，主角身边的配角们都消失了，被砍死的被吊死的一个比一个惨烈。李泰容本来就胆子小，整个人越缩越低，而且无限向边伯贤偏移。边伯贤本来是一只手放在李泰容背靠的枕头上，李泰容钻到自己怀里后就变成了边伯贤搂着李泰容的样子。边伯贤是很满意这样的姿势的，但是旁边还有个Lucas，李泰容挪一尺他挪一丈，还非要拽着泰容一只胳膊不撒手，看到吓人的地方还蹦出一堆不知道是中文、粤语还是泰文的句子，逗得泰容笑出了声。

边伯贤真是有苦说不出，他瞥了一眼屏幕，已经播到72分钟了。边伯贤也不是什么胆子大的人，没什么自虐的兴趣，情侣一起看恐怖片不就是醉翁之意不在酒，结果旁边来了个乱搅和得臭小子？如果没有Lucas，这电影怎么可能看到72分钟，早在第20分钟的时候李泰容就该整个人缩在自己怀里，26分钟的时候就该脱了小裤子坐在自己身上了，说不定还会脱了上衣让自己舔舔他的乳头。边伯贤越想越气，越想越憋得慌，忍不住一直用余光瞥Lucas。  
果然，他就知道Lucas是装的，这个臭小子看电影一点反应都没有，还偷偷打了两个哈欠。只有李泰容往自己这边拱的时候他才装出害怕的样子，然后挎着李泰容的胳膊向他自己那边使劲拽，臭小子。

电影快结束了，后半段有点无聊，情节发展太慢外加预料之中，李泰容昏昏欲睡，刚想下床洗漱结果发现旁边的Lucas已经抱着自己的胳膊已经睡了，他小心翼翼的把胳膊抽来，然后推着边伯贤一起进了洗漱间。  
李泰容站在镜子前刷牙，看着花洒下的边伯贤忍不住夸他：“哥身材真好，腹肌好明显，不像我，只有白肚皮。”  
“你不是在采访里说不喜欢自己长腹肌吗？”边伯贤说  
“哇，哥你看了我的采访？”  
“当然了，你的cut我肯定会看，过来。”边伯贤冲他招手，李泰容刷好了牙就脱了衣服走到边伯贤面前，两个人交换了一个粘粘糊糊的吻，然后李泰容跪在了他身前，张开嘴把边伯贤的东西含了进去，边伯贤发出一声低吼。李泰容含了两下，边伯贤摸着他的脸想让他起来，但李泰容却放松了喉部努力吞咽着。边伯贤觉得泰容今天心情不错就没再管他，口腔的湿热刺激着边伯贤，几个挺动后射了出来。李泰容退闪不及，精液喷了他一脸，边伯贤笑了两声，把他拽起来对着花洒替他洗脸。

“今天心情不错，有什么好事儿吗？”边伯贤问  
“我看到friendship test那个综艺了，哥说第一眼见我就觉得我很帅。”  
“是啊，你不是早就知道的吗，我天天都在和你说的啊，我们泰容长得真漂亮。”  
“但是哥哥你在镜头前说可就是告诉所有人了。”  
“你怎么这么可爱啊，你本来就好看啊，就算我不告诉他们他们也都知道的。”边伯贤用哄孩子的语气说。

两人随便冲了冲头发就关了水，边伯贤拿过毛巾把两个人擦干然后一起走出了浴室。两人对着床上的Lucas不知如何是好，叫醒他？不至于。两人换卧室？不愿意。最后还是决定一起睡吧，李泰容又钻到中间，然后等边伯贤也躺下之后挪到他的怀里，满足的合上了眼睛。  
“哥，有机会再做吧。”李泰容困了，说出来的话也黏黏糊糊的。  
“嗯。”边伯贤回他，然后搂住他也闭上了眼睛。

结果李泰容夹在两个火炉中间根本没办法入睡，这两个人的身体比李马克还hot。可他不好意思说出来，又怕翻来翻去吵两人清梦，只好小心翼翼的挪动，但睡在旁边的边伯贤还是感觉到他的不舒服，睁开了眼睛。

“睡不着？”  
“有点”  
“做爱吗？”  
“哥你想什么呢，Lucas还在旁边呢”  
受了惊吓的猫猫瞳孔睁大，在边伯贤看来亮亮的反着光，感觉更想做了，  
“没事儿，你忍着不叫就行了。”

边伯贤连哄带骗就把李泰容的睡衣撩了起来。李泰容的脊梁骨最是敏感，以前前戏的时候边伯贤很喜欢沿着他后背的凹陷从尾椎骨舔到肩膀，在蝴蝶骨处亲亲咬咬，再沿着后背一路舔下来。只要做了这个动作，李泰容就会很配合，扩张就容易很多。现在边伯贤的手指沿着脊椎骨来回摩擦，另一只手直接钻进他内裤里来回揉捏。  
自己的屁股被别人抓在手里，可被子里还有另一个人，李泰容又怕又期待，嘴上说着拒绝的话可还是忍不住抱紧边伯贤。边伯贤把揉着他屁股的手从他内裤里拿了出来，李泰容还以为他放过自己了，心里舒了口气但也有点失望。结果他就看到哥哥转手拿了放在床头的润滑油，挖了一块就继续放到内裤里，直接开始做扩张。

李泰容刚要说不行，边伯贤就把嘴唇凑上来，边亲边用前辈的身份压他：“不可以哦泰容，我是哥哥还是前辈，要乖乖听我的话。”  
“真狡猾。”李泰容调笑着说出这三个字，然后乖乖的亲住边伯贤的嘴巴。

两个人都不敢动作太大，李泰容连睡裤都没脱下来，只是稍稍往下褪了褪刚刚露出屁股，但他没办法张开腿，所以扩张做的不是很容易。边伯贤怕他受伤，手指伸的又慢又深，李泰容被磨得头皮发麻，呻吟忍不住溜出喉咙，又都被边伯贤吞进自己嘴里。李泰容觉得要是再做扩张自己就要疯了。于是伸手解开边伯贤的裤带，把他已经勃起的阴茎撸动两下，然后转过身去扶着他往自己穴口送。

然而和阴茎比起来，扩张还是小巫见大巫了，刚进去了龟头李泰容就抖的不成样子。边伯贤在他耳边问：“疼？“李泰容想说”没有“但是怕一张嘴就会呻吟出声，只好摇摇头。边伯贤看他没有不适应就放弃了慢慢的做这个想法，一下子就把自己顶了进去。李泰容发出一声猫叫一样的呻吟，然后就被边伯贤捂住了嘴。  
“泰容不可以出声哦，不然会吵醒Lucas的。”  
李泰容一边点头，一边被边伯贤伸进自己嘴里的手指玩儿的直流口水。边伯贤另一只手按着李泰容的胯骨往自己胯下送，床被两个人的动作带的吱呀乱晃。

怕被发现的紧张、在别人面前做爱的羞耻和做爱的快感让李泰容身体愈发敏感，在边伯贤插入耸动十几分后就射在了自己衣服上。边伯贤还没停止戳刺，迟迟射不出来，他想让哥哥快点，于是用手扶住伯贤的腰，但还没来的及抓他就看到Lucas在黑暗中翻了个身，从背靠他们两人变成面对他们两人。也就是说只要他一睁眼就能看到李泰容脸上不正常的潮红，还有玩弄着李泰容舌头的边伯贤的手指。李泰容被他吓得后穴一缩，边伯贤被刺激得有了射精的冲动，又懂了几次后射了出来，精液打在肠壁上，李泰容又被刺激的泄出几滴精液来。

边伯贤抽出半硬的性器下了床，然后替李泰容穿好裤子，抱着他进了浴室。李泰容腿软的站不起来，结果就被压在洗手台上又被后入着操了一次。

两人在浴室里放肆地多，边伯贤的动作比在床上大开大合的多，李泰容也被艹的呻吟不断，叫的毫无保留。

两人都以为Lucas在睡，可实际上他在两人下了床走进浴室的时候就睁开眼睛。两只瞳孔黑的不见底，就那么直勾勾的盯着浴室磨砂玻璃绰约的人影。

边伯贤先帮李泰容洗好澡，等到李泰容从浴室出来已经是40分钟后了，边伯贤还在浴室里收拾自己。李泰容心里暗自庆幸没把床铺弄脏，顶多是刚刚那身睡衣需要洗了。他换上酒店的浴袍，又摸索着上了床，调整好睡姿想假装什么都没发生的样子。结果刚闭上眼睛，手就被Lucas抓住，Lucas轻轻的吻在李泰容的手心。

李泰容唰的睁开眼睛，只看到Lucas戏谑地看着自己。  
“哥哥，我刚刚一直都醒着。”

——the end——


End file.
